Home for the Holidays
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Home means something different to everyone, but for some, the meaning is just the same.


"Ok, team. Everybody out."

Ianto craned his head around from the coffee bar to give Jack a look. "Jack. Can we get an urgency level? I'm in the middle of pulling an espresso and unless the Hub is going to explode imminently…."

"No urgency," Jack assured. "But it _is_ a holiday, and everybody should head on home. It's quiet here, so go on."

"Yes, but you've already declared a day off tomorrow as well."

Jack tried not to roll his eyes. "Ianto, when you were a kid in school, were you the one who _reminded_ the teacher when he forgot to assign homework?"

Ianto crossed his arms and glared at Jack. "No, actually, I was the one who reminded the teacher when she forgot to collect assignments. Because I'd worked diligently on mine and it wasn't my problem if everyone else skived off."

Jack smirked. "Well, we've all worked diligently and received full marks. So take a little extra time off, everybody, huh?"

"I'll take his time if he doesn't want it," Gwen laughed, already into her coat. "I've got half a million things to do tonight before we're off to my mum and dad in Swansea in the morning. Merry Christmas, everyone!" she called, hurrying out the door.

"Think I'll just finish up here," Owen half-mumbled on his way down to the autopsy theatre where he was cleaning and putting away surgical instruments and implements.

"Yeah, soon as I'm done with these revisions," Tosh said, all her attention clearly focused on the program she was engrossed in writing.

Jack sighed. "Guys! Go home! Seriously, let me be the nice boss at least once a year? Please?"

There was a note to Jack's "please" that struck Ianto as a bit sad, but he assumed that was him projecting. Jack was not one to plead in earnest. Unless it was to do with coffee.

Eventually Owen and Tosh made their way out among the throngs of last minute holiday shoppers and early holiday merrymakers crowding the bayside. Ianto was in no rush, as usual, and took a cup of coffee, sweet and milky, with a couple biscuits up to Jack.

"Everything alright?" Ianto asked, setting the mug and plate on Jack's desk.

"Of course," Jack said with a relaxed smile. "I just want everybody to enjoy a little extra time. I don't get to do that very often around here."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed.

"So… that means you, too, you know? I'm not trying to shove you out the door, but go take some rest, Yan. You deserve it more than any of us."

Ianto shrugged that off but didn't bother arguing with Jack, not when he sounded so sincere about everybody having more of their own holiday time. He also didn't bother mentioning that he would really rather spend the extra time with Jack, whether in the Hub or anywhere else. Then again, a quiet night in, a good book, half a bottle of advocaat… that sounded rather idyllic as well.

"Alright. If you're sure…," Ianto said, confirming once more that Jack did want some time to himself.

Jack smiled. "I am. And thanks for the coffee and biscuits." Jack got up and stepped around his desk to, surprisingly, kiss Ianto's cheek. "Have a nice holiday, ok? You going to see your sister?"

Ianto shrugged. "Probably go round for dinner tomorrow. Kind of requisite."

"Go. Be with your family," Jack said encouragingly.

"Yeah. I guess," Ianto said. "Well… I'm off, then. Ring if you need anything, yeah?"

"I will, but I'm sure I can manage."

As Ianto pulled on his coat and scarf, he couldn't help thinking Jack had other reasons for wanting everybody to head out early. He couldn't imagine what but figured Jack was entitled to maintain his aura of mystery if that's what he wanted. Still, something just seemed off. Ianto told himself firmly to let it go as he hurried out to his car and made for home.

* * *

><p>With everyone gone, the Hub was eerily quiet. Jack had shut off the main lights, leaving just the reddish fairy lights and the white ones on the little Christmas tree that he wasn't sure who'd dragged in one morning. Everybody was home, enjoying Christmas Eve however they preferred, and Jack was glad he'd sent them off. It was looking to be a quiet holiday for a change. He just wished it didn't feel so lonely.<p>

* * *

><p>Ianto decided cooking was a bother he didn't need and ran down to the chippy on the corner for a takeaway. He ended up opting for a beer from the fridge instead of the advocaat and put on the telly for a more mindless, passive sort of entertainment than actual reading. Just like any other night off, really. It was better that way. No reminders of the Christmas he'd spent with Lisa, or how he'd rather been thinking of spending this one with Jack. Ianto never <em>really<em> liked Christmas anyway.

That night as he got ready to turn in, Ianto took a glance around his quiet, tidy… essentially empty flat. For years he wished Christmas could be a more _full_ time of year, like it seemed to be for everyone else. Well, full of something other than aliens, anyway. Picking up his keys, Ianto decided to do something about it. He wasn't waiting for anyone to bring him what he wanted this year. He was going to do what he did best – he was going to get it for himself.

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Ianto called, walking into the Hub.<p>

Jack sat up on the couch where he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. "What is it?" he called back, not quite awake yet and already reaching toward his hip as if to get his hand on his gun holster (which was put away in his desk).

Ianto went toward the gravelly sound of Jack's voice, realizing he'd woken him and that he hadn't really quite figured out what he was going to say when he turned up.

"Hi," he smiled, unable to help it when he saw Jack sitting on the couch looking particularly sleep-rumpled.

"Hi. What's up? Something happen?"

Ianto took a breath. "No, nothing. I just… well… to be honest, Jack… I just didn't really want to spend the night alone."

For a moment, Jack couldn't hide the relief in his eyes. "Oh… didn't you?" he asked, finally recovering his usual grin-and-wink demeanour.

Ianto gave him a smirk and shoved in on the couch, grabbing a half-finished plate of takeaway korma from the table.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Jack asked, looking at his watch. "It's nearly 11."

"I went to the chippy as soon as I got home. Can't resist a bit of this though," Ianto grinned.

Jack tried to hide the smile the sight of that grin gave him but it was impossible. Suddenly the night didn't feel very lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around 12 hours later, Ianto woke up, nearly rolling off the couch and stopped only by Jack's arms locked around him. After a moment, he realized it was the alarm on the cog door that woke him and he stretched his slightly stiff neck back to see who would be coming in on Christmas Day. He was a bit surprised to see Tosh walking through the Hub with a tote bag over her shoulder.<p>

Catching his movement, Tosh peered over toward the couch. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized Ianto was stretching to look over his bare shoulder, then smirked and shook her head when she realized he was snuggled up with Jack… under Jack's coat. She quickly and discreetly made her way to another part of the Hub, out of sight.

"Jack. Wake up," Ianto hissed.

"Uh-uh. 'S'oliday."

"Jack. We're naked and we've got company."

Suddenly Jack's eyes were wide open. "Where?" he asked eagerly, lifting his head.

Ianto frowned disapprovingly and shook his head. "How the hell does your brain have the energy to jump to sex before you've even had a coffee?"

"What can I say? I'm a thing of wonder."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, wonder nobody's killed you yet. Oh, wait, they have. Tosh is in this morning, Jack. We'd best at least get dressed. Could be Rift activity."

Jack sighed. "I'd been hoping for no aliens this year, too."

"That's all of us, I'm sure. Come on," he said, getting up and pulling Jack's coat around him immediately, while Jack took his time gathering up his clothes and putting them back on.

"Oh well," Jack said, dressed again. He waited for Ianto to have his jeans done up and t-shirt on before he called for Tosh to come out from wherever she was hiding, then hurrying up to his office to tidy himself up.

"I should have called," Tosh said, coming out from the boardroom. "Didn't think I might be interrupting. Sorry about that. I brought some breakfast, though."

"Coffee?" Ianto asked tentatively.

"Of course," she smiled. "Java-Santos blend for you, Guatemalan-Vienna roast for Jack, blonde for me."

"You are a star, Tosh," Ianto grinned. "How'd you know I'd be in, though? Are you secretly tracking all of us?"

Tosh rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas, Ianto. I'm not dense, you know."

Ianto's cheeks turned up a faint blush that made Tosh grin.

Jack turned up behind Ianto, reasonably less rumpled. "So what's up? Rift activity?"

"No," Tosh said. "It wasn't anything like that. I just… didn't really want to spend the day all alone. Figured we could all have breakfast together, anyway. Merry Christmas," she said hopefully.

"Thanks, Toshiko," Jack said, pulling her into a hug. "It's kind of funny. We're not the only ones who didn't feel like being alone."

About 10 minutes after they sat down in the boardroom, the door alarm went again. Ianto was about to get up to see who it was (well, could only be Gwen or Owen), but was saved the bother when the team's medic shouted, "Hey, anybody home?"

"Boardroom," Jack bellowed back, in true American fashion.

"As it's Christmas, I'd really rather not walk in on an orgy," Owen called from around the corner.

"Words I would _never_ utter," Jack scoffed. "Join the party anyway, huh?"

"Just thought I'd bring round some sweets," Owen said nonchalantly, setting a carrier bag of biscuit tins, boxes of chocolates, and Christmas cakes on the table. "Guess I wasn't the only one," he said, noting the plastic containers of toast, eggs, bacon, and beans spread over the table.

"I went a bit more savoury, Owen," Tosh smirked. "There's plenty here, have some breakfast with us."

"Well," Owen considered, shrugging out of his coat and sitting down. "Guess I'll have a bite, if it's going begging."

Jack smirked at Owen's version of 'didn't want to be alone on Christmas.' "Hey… is there still a gallon of orange juice in the fridge?" Jack asked.

"I did the shopping yesterday morning," Ianto said, "so yes, there is. It was hell on earth out there, too, I can tell you."

"Got a bottle of champagne around here somewhere," Jack said. "Mimosas, anyone?"

"Yes, please!" Tosh said brightly.

"Never turned down pre-noon alcohol, myself," Owen said.

"The champagne is in your office locker," Ianto informed Jack. "It was a Christmas gift from Kate Stewart. Moet. The same she sends every year. I believe she's hoping you'll eventually loan her your wrist strap long enough for them to work on developing alternate forms of transport."

"Oh… yeah. We should send a thank you note," Jack said, heading up to his office.

"It was sent four days ago," Ianto called after him. "You signed it 'XO Jack.'"

"That meant 'executive officer!'" Jack shouted back.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Executive officers are either navy or are second-in-command to Captains," Ianto muttered.

"Look what I found!" Jack exclaimed, practically running back to the boardroom with the champagne, four glasses, and a box under one arm. "We've even got crackers! Forgot I had these."

Before long, the four of them were sat around the table, nibbling breakfast and sweets, sipping cocktails and coffee, and enjoying the morning as a group. Tosh and Owen both wore purple paper crowns, Jack's was yellow (which he moaned did nothing for his complexion), and Ianto sported a red crown (which Jack insisted was less fetching than a UNIT cap).

"Ya know, we oughta call Gwen and Rhys. Feel like we're leaving them out," Jack said, leaning back with his champagne glass.

"They'll be to Swansea by now," Tosh said, noting that it had nearly gone one already.

"Yeah, maybe you gotta be a bit less social to get into this club," Owen drawled.

"She's got Rhys, we've got each other," Ianto said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Hey, when are you due at your sister's?" Jack asked, hoping they hadn't kept him over.

"Late. They don't eat till after 5. Of course, I'll hardly be hungry by then at this rate. Anyway, I'm not shifting from here for now."

"Ok, good," Jack said. "Was hoping we wouldn't have to break up the party."

"What's Christmas like where you're from, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"We don't have it, really," Jack said. "It's basically just a historical footnote by the 51st century. We were kind of seasonally-centered by then. So, actually, that kind of ends up going full-circle. Gotta admit, I've kinda gotten used to the Christmas thing here, though. It's sort of quaint."

"Freezing your arse off with mad hordes who have no compunction about trampling other human beings over some bit of junk is quaint?" Owen groused.

Jack gave him a look. "Definitely not. But, having brunch, drinks, and silly hats with my closest friends for no reason other than it happens to be a particular day on the calendar… that's pretty nice. To me, anyway. Makes me feel at home."

"Here's to that," Tosh said, raising her glass.

"To home," Ianto said, seconding her sentiment.

"And friends," Owen admitted.

"To us," Jack said, making a monumental effort not to show how it was choking him up.

Ianto reached over under the table to touch Jack's knee. He'd never been so glad that he'd decided to come home for the holidays.


End file.
